


The Arrangement

by OhSoSheWrites



Series: Falling For the Fallen [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhSoSheWrites/pseuds/OhSoSheWrites
Summary: Lucifer lays down some ground rules and makes an offer she can’t refuse.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Falling For the Fallen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927021
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	The Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Obey Me fic, but as I was playing this rewrite/expansion popped into my head. It will follow loosely along with the first season and expand on certain events and rewrite others. This first part is set after the events of Lesson 1 (although, I may be a bit fast and loose with the timeline, especially the early chapters). The goal of this series is to build the relationship between MC and Lucifer, starting with just sex but becoming far more and explore how it subtly changes them both.

The Arrangement  
By Misha

I had only been in the Devildom a few days when I got my first summons for a private conversation with Lucifer. 

“I wanted to see how you were adjusting,” he explained when I joined him in his room, motioning for me to sit next to him on the couch. 

I shrugged. “As well as can be expected, I think.”

I still wasn’t sure how I had ended up here (and part of me still thought it might be a very intense dream), but I had always had a knack for adapting to my circumstances and why should this be any different. It was an adventure right? Not one I’d ever be able to tell anyone about, but an adventure nonetheless.

“You are remarkably calm,” Lucifer said, “it is quite impressive. Makes me think we chose well.”

The compliment warmed me, for some reason Lucifer’s approval mattered. Of my six demon companions, he was the one who I had been drawn to immediately and there was something about his stern, and yes prideful, demeanour that intrigued me the most. 

“That was only part of the reason I asked you to meet me here,” Lucifer continued, “there was another matter I wanted to discuss.”

“Oh?”

Lucifer was quiet for a moment and then he smirked in a way that had my cheeks flushing and made me very aware that we were alone in his bedroom, sitting fairly close together and that there was a large bed only a few feet away. 

“I am aware that a year is a very long time and that you will have certain... needs,” he said after a moment.

Oh. 

He couldn’t mean...

He was still smirking at me in a way that made it clear, that yes he did mean... 

“I’m living in a house with several hot demon men, I am guessing that won’t be a problem.” I commented with a shrug, considering the possibilities, but also trying to keep my answer as non-committal as possible. All the brothers were ridiculously attractive. No reason for me to disclose which brother I found the _most_ attractive. 

Lucifer’s glare told me that he did not appreciate my answer.

“My brothers are off limits,” he said, “you choosing between them would lead to competition and broken furniture and make the living situation unbearable for all of us. My task is to keep you alive and if you were to arouse jealousy amongst my brother, it would make that job harder.”

Ok, he had a point. Maybe. Part of me wondered if that was his _only_ reason for forbidding me from getting involved with his brothers, but I wasn’t brave enough to voice it, however that didn’t stop me from commenting, “are you planning on telling _them_ that?” 

“I thought it would be better to leave that to you,” Lucifer said smoothly, “my brothers do all accept the word ‘no’ after all and they would accept it more coming from you than me. If you haven’t noticed, they do like to test my authority.”

I had noticed, but that didn’t stop me from rolling my eyes at the fact that he was making me do his dirty work. However, I didn’t actually want to cause issues amongst the brothers so with a sigh, I mentally struck the brothers from my mental “to do” list. Which was a shame, because again they were all very hot. 

Ok, so, I am supposed to look for fun outside the house, then?” That was a little more intimidating, as at least the brothers were familiar to me (or would be in time, I was sure), for all that they were powerful demons. I was taking the whole “demons might eat you” thing pretty seriously and I wasn’t sure I wanted to hook with some random demon, but maybe my mind would change over the course of a year. 

“Absolutely not.” Lucifer said instantly, “you are under my protection and I can’t guarantee your safety if you were to... have fun with a demon not under my command.” 

Huh. I mean, it made sense, and I really didn’t want to get eaten (well except in the good way). But at the same time, it really sucked. 

“So you called me in here to tell me that I am on my own for the next year, at least when it comes to my “needs”.” I really hoped my vibrator had somehow made the trip with me or that Asmo would give me one of his. Because this was going to be the longest year of my life apparently, especially with all the temptation I’d be living with. 

If the demons didn't do me in, the sexual frustration might. 

“Of course not,” Lucifer told me, “that would hardly be hospitable, would it? Lord Diavolo tasked me with overseeing your time here and making sure your needs were met. **All** your needs.”

He couldn’t mean... 

I met his eyes and saw the undeniable look of lust there as he swept my body.

Oh, he _did_.

“So if I have any _needs_ to be taken care of, I just have to come to you?” I asked, wanting to make sure I was understanding the situation, “and _only_ you.”

“That is right,” Lucifer answered, stepping closer so that we were almost touching. His eyes were gleaming in a way that befit the Avatar of Pride and I knew that his sin was partly at the root of his offer, if I was only going to bed one brother, then his pride would insist it be him. I wondered if I should be insulted, but it was hard to feel anything but aroused with Lucifer so close, especially when his voice dropped to a low, seductive tone, “I won’t force you, that would hardly be hospitable of me, but should the _need_ arise, I am happy to fill it.”

“And if I were to take you up on it right now?” I asked in a sultry voice that I hardly recognized as my own, “after all it has been a very stressful few days and I could use some... relaxation.”

The words were barely out of my mouth before Lucifer’s arms wrapped around me and I was pulled onto his lap as his mouth descended on mine.

“I won’t be gentle,” he warned, his lips trailing down my neck. He bit down as if to make his point.

I shivered in pleasure. “I am not asking you to be.”

I was in the devildom and I was about to have sex with a demon, I wasn’t expecting romance and flowers. But I had always been prone to impulse and poor decisions and given where I was, I might as well embrace the chaos and roll with it.

That was all the answer Lucifer needed and the next thing I knew, he was standing up, taking me with him. I clung to him as he moved the short distance from the couch to his bed, tossing me onto it.

He paused to discard his clothing, letting the discarded items fall to the floor in a careful pile. I watched him strip, drinking in the sight of him. He was so beautiful, it was unfair. As soon as he was naked, he reached for me, his hands making quick work of my clothes until I was laying on the bed in nothing buy my bra and underwear. 

“It is remarkable that a mortal can be this stunning,” He said, still standing beside the bed, his eyes moving over my body with careful deliberation. “How fortunate for me that such a delicious morsel was chosen for the exchange.”

As he spoke, he reached out and grabbed my hips pulling me towards him until my legs were dangling off the edge of the bed and he stood between them, a look of dark hunger on his beautiful face. “I think I need a taste,” he mused, before he knelt down. 

He hooked a finger in my lace underwear and I lifted my ass, expecting him to ease them down my legs, but instead he ripped them off me in one move, tossing the ruined fabric to the ground.

It occurred to me fleetingly that it might be a warning, how quickly he could destroy and also how he would just take what he wanted, no matter what barrier stood in his way, but before the warning could sink in and I could re-evaluate the choices I was making, Lucifer plunged two fingers inside of me and all other thoughts vanished.

His fingers moved with precision as his mouth travelled up the inside of my thigh, sucking and biting, hard enough that I was sure there would be marks.

“Ohhh!!!” I couldn’t contain the moan as the pleasure began to build up.

“That’s it,” Lucifer encouraged, the words a hum against my skin as his lips moved closer to my core, his fingers still keeping up their relentless pace that had me so close, “let me hear you, tell me how I make you feel.”

“So good,” I whimpered, arching my body into his hand, eagerly seeking release. To my frustration his movements slowed.

“Who makes you feel good?” He urged before his lips found my clit. 

“You do,” I moaned, my hands clutching at his head. His lips stilled and his fingers were moving at a glacial pace, as if warning me my answer wasn’t enough. “Lucifer!” It was a plea, begging for release, and it worked. Lucifer immediately increased the pace of his fingers, moving them hard and fast in me as his lips and tongue worked my sensitive nub. The combination pushed me over the edge and I came with a scream. “Lucifer!!!”

I was still shaking from the after effects of my orgasm when Lucifer grabbed me roughly by the waist and bent me over the bed before his body covered mine and he entered me in one shift movement.

He thrust into me hard and fast, one hand braced on the bed, the other reaching around to squeeze my breast through the lace of the bra I still wore while his mouth trailed up my neck.

I had barely had time to come down from one high and could already feel the next one coming. It wasn’t long before I came apart again, clutching at the bed sheets. But Lucifer was relentless, fucking me through my orgasm at a furious pace, his fingers pinching my nipple as his mouth left yet another mark, this one on my collarbone. 

The second orgasm became a third and then a fourth until I wasn’t sure I could take anymore. “Lucifer please,” I begged, “I can’t.” I was exhausted, my body over-stimulated and yet it felt so good.

“Done so soon?” He drawled almost cruelly, his movements slowly down to an almost lazy pace, “pity, but I guess you are only human.” His fingers moved to cup my chin, twisting my face towards him so he could claim my lips in a deep kiss as he resumed his previous pace, his thrusts almost punishing as he urged me towards yet another orgasm. This time as I came apart, screaming his name, he came with me, filling me with his seed before collapsing against me, his body pushing me into the bed. 

He stayed like that for a moment, claiming my mouth in a long kiss before he pulled away and pulled out. I was too tired to move, clinging to the edge of the bed, unsure if my legs would work.

Lucifer swept me into his arms, moving me into the center of the bed.

“We will need to work on your stamina,” he commented as he lay down next me, his tone somewhere between criticism and conversation. “It is a good thing we have a whole year.”

He spoke like it was a foregone fact that we would repeat this. But why wouldn’t he? He had made it clear there were no other options and it wasn’t like I hadn’t enjoyed myself. I was no blushing virgin, but I had never had an orgasm like that before in my life.

Of course, I had never been fucked by a demon before either.

I wanted to come up with a witty comeback, but words escaped me. Exhaustion overtook me and I could barely keep my eyes open. I gave into the need for sleep, only vaguely aware of the sensation of a blanket being pulled over my body.

**

I awoke sometime later, unsure if it was morning or night, probably the most disconcerting thing about my new life in the Devildom. 

I was alone in the bed, which I supposed was not unexpected. Lucifer didn’t strike me as the cuddling type. I stretched out, letting a little wince as I realized how sore I was. Again, not unexpected.

“You’re awake.”

I turned towards the sound of the voice and saw Lucifer lounging on the couch, watching me carefully. 

I got out of the bed, looking around for my clothes. “Yeah... How long was I out?”

“A few hours,” he told me, “it is the middle of the night, no one else in the house will be up for hours yet.”

That was reassuring, I supposed. At least I could make the walk of shame back to my room without awkwardness. Not that I was particularly ashamed of what had happened, but it could lead to some awkward questions, which reminded me...

“You said that I wasn’t allowed to sleep with your brothers because it would lead to jealousy and competition,” I pointed out as I got dressed, “won’t _this_ have the same effect?”

“Perhaps,” Lucifer agreed, “if they were to know about it.”

Oh. So it was going to be like that. Well, that was fine. I had done the discreet hook-up before and it would mean a lot less questions, which was a good thing. Though I had one last question of my own.

“I mean, I am good with that,” I assured him, “but how am I going to explain all the marks? You weren’t exactly discreet.”

Lucifer smirked. “No.” He didn’t sound at all repentant. He rose from the couch and approached me, his fingers tracing one of the bruises he had left on my collarbone. “I suppose I wasn’t. Luckily for you, I cast a spell making the marks invisible to everyone but you and I.”

Well that was useful.

“You couldn’t heal them?” I asked, because I honestly had no idea how demon magic worked.

“Oh no, I _could_ , but where would the fun be in that?” His voice was a low whisper in my ear, sending heat rushing through my aching body, “after all, this way we will both have a little reminder of our night together. Until next time.”

He dropped his hand before taking a step back and I immediately missed his touch, cursing myself for my foolishness. 

“Until next time,” I agreed, forcing myself to move towards the door.

I had just reached for the doorknob when Lucifer called my name.

I paused and turned back, wondering if he was going to ask me to stay. “Yes?”

“Next time don’t bother wearing underwear, it would be a shame if I ruined another pair.” 

  * End 




End file.
